


Scream

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles laughs loudly, head tipping back. “We don’t want your money.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

There’s a groan from the middle of the room, and Allison perks up, walks over to their captive to pull the bag off their head.

“Good, you’re awake,” she says, tossing the bag to the side.

Stiles chuckles from his own seat, next to their little table of weapons. “She was starting to get impatient. Ally gets impatient so easily.”

Allison mock glares at her twin. “Says you. How long did you last before begging me to finish you off last night?”

“Your mouth is sinful,” Stiles says, unashamed. Not that he any reason to me; he knows exactly just how much she loves that she can get off him so quick, have him writhing and pleading for her to have mercy on him.

“Please,” their victim says, starting to breath quicker. Panicking. “Please don’t hurt me.”

Stiles stands up, twirling her favourite knife in his hands.

(The one Stiles got her for her seventeenth birthday. The blade is short, with a sleek, black handle and a pointed tip. Ordinary by anyone’s standards, but she’d killed her first with this knife.)

He ignores the man tied to the chair, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. “You can have this one, sis. He’s boring me.”

Allison smiles, pulling him down for a proper kiss, stroking her tongue against his. She only pulls away when Stiles hooks his hands around the back of her thighs, prepared to pick her up. “Later. First….”

She slides into the man’s lap, dragging the tip of the knife down his cheek slightly. “You’re pretty when you beg. Do it again.”

“Please,” the man repeats, flinching away from her knife. “I’ll give you anything. Money?”

Stiles laughs loudly, head tipping back. “We don’t want your money.”

“We want you to _scream_ ,” Allison whispers, and plunges the knife into his neck.  


End file.
